1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a technique related to an image pickup device, a calibration system, a calibration method, and a program, and in particular, relates to a calibration in processing for the restoration of a point image to a captured image that is performed based on a point spread function (PSF).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a captured image obtained by imaging a subject with an image pickup device, such as a digital camera, there is a case in which image degradation due to various aberrations relevant to an optical system (imaging lens and the like) occurs.
In order to reduce the image degradation (diffraction blur, peripheral blur, lateral chromatic aberration, and the like) due to the aberrations, techniques for removing (modifying) the image degradation due to the aberrations by performing image processing on the image data of a subject image has been considered.
Since the image degradation due to aberrations can be expressed by the point spread function, it is possible to restore the image quality by performing point image restoration processing based on the point spread function on the captured image with degraded image quality. That is, the point image restoration processing is processing for eliminating the image degradation by executing a restoration filter (inverse filter) of the point spread function on the captured image data.
Since the image degradation is influenced by individual variations in an optical system (lens) or by individual variations when manufacturing the image pickup device body, it can be expected that the quality of a captured image will be improved by performing imaging after calibrating the optical system and the image pickup device body that are used by the user.
In order for the user to adjust the parameters of restoration processing (considered to correspond to the point image restoration processing of the present application) while checking the image data that has been subjected to the restoration processing even when there are characteristics of the lens due to manufacturing variations, JP-2011-193277A discloses a technique of reducing the burden on the user at the time of parameter adjustment by automatically presenting an adjustment image region where restoration processing is effective.
JP-2007-81685A discloses a technique capable of performing display adjustment suitable for the environment around a user or the display characteristics of an external display device by capturing an adjustment image pattern of an external image display device using image pickup means and calculating the correction values of parameters of image processing, such as white balance.
JP-2009-200782A discloses a technique of easily performing image output characteristic adjustment based on an image obtained by capturing an image displayed on an image output device.